Hotaka Shall We Dream Date? Second Season Event Story: Chapter 1
Hotaka and I were quietly hiding in the shadows watching the harbor. Hotaka: "It has got to be one of those." Yui: "Uh-huh." We were staring at a pair of docked boats. One was small, more of a ferry with a storage compartment. The other was a large cargo ship with staterooms. Yui: "The warehouse on the dock was empty right?" Hotaka: "I searched every corner of it. The contraband has to be on one of those two boats." This evening's job was to check out one of the local import wholesalers for signs of smuggling. It was Kinshiro's request. He wanted to make sure we had proof before enacting any punishment. Hotaka: "Looks like we'll have to sneak on board both of them if we hope to find what we're looking for." There was a man wandering about next to the two boats who appeared to be on watch. From the sword he carried we assumed he was a guard employed by the wholesaler. There's no way we can slip past him. (If we drag this out any longer he's going to notice us. Then we'll be out of luck.) Yui: "Hotaka. Let's each pick a boat and split up." Hotaka: "Split up!?" Yui: "The boat on the right isn't very big. I shouldn't have any problem searching it." Hotaka: "I can't let you do that!" Hotaka responded reflexively, practically cutting me off. Hotaka: "What if something were to happen? I wouldn't be able to help you." Hotaka: "Let's stick together." Yui: "It's a passenger ferry, if someone does find me I can pretend I wandered onto the wrong one." Yui: "Of course that wouldn't be true with the cargo ship." Hotaka: "Maybe, but searching it would go faster with two of us." Hotaka continued hesitantly. He still didn't sound convinced. Yui: "It would only be more suspicious if the two of us were caught together." Yui: "I promise to call out for help if something does happen to me. Okay?" Hotaka stared back at me uneasily. Hotaka: "Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" Yui: "Absolutely. I'm a vigilante too." Yui: "I expect to pull my own weight!" Hotaka rolled his eyes upward in resignation when he heard that. Hotaka: "If you insist, the boat on the right is yours." Hotaka: "I'll take the left. Just quickly check the cargo and get off, okay?" Yui: "Okay!" The two of us nodded to each other. Hotaka immediately followed it up with a big hug. Hotaka: "Promise me you'll be careful. If something were to happen to you..." Hotaka: "...I don't want to think about it. I'll have to make sure nothing happens." He mumbled, as if to reassure himself. When I glanced up he was staring at me with a worried look in his eyes. Yui: "Of course. I know you will, Hotaka." I smiled back, hoping to relieve his concern. Caught off guard, he paused for a moment then leaned over and brushed his lips against mine. When I looked at him following our kiss he no longer showed any sign of hesitation. Hotaka: "Shall we go?" I glanced up just in time to see the guard being summoned away from his post. Hotaka and I nodded one last time, then headed off to search our respective boats. The ferry boat was a simple affair with a stateroom and a small hold for storage. After searching the stateroom I quietly made my way to the hold. Inside the air was cool. There was no sign of anyone. (It's smaller than I thought. This should go quickly, and then I can join Hotaka.) Starting in the corner I began checking the cargo, careful not to make any noise. Just then. I heard a noise as the door opened and felt a presence in the doorway. ???: "What do we have here? A mouse?" (That voice!?) ???: "Hmm?" Caught by surprise, I turned around to see a familiar face. Willem: "You...you are Yui, are you not!?" Yui: "Willem." I could make out his golden hair in the faint light. It was unmistakably him. But Willem should have returned home already. Willem: "What a pleasure it is to see you! You look as beautiful as ever!" He held both hands out and smiled. Yui: "Don't come any closer!" Willem: "Surely you are happy to see me. At least give me a hug!" Ignoring my warning Willem boldly took a step toward me. I warily moved toward the back wall. My only escape was to get past him. He appeared almost fascinated as he continued to gaze at me. Willem: "I have not been able to get my thoughts off of you." Willem: "Your image is burned into my mind." (If this is Willem's boat then he'll know I'm here to search it.) (Worst case, I've always got my dagger tucked into my clothes.) As I considered how to break free I slowly slid my hand inside my collar. Suddenly Willem took another step toward me and grinned. Willem: "Please do not try anything stupid. It only takes an instant for me to pull this trigger." Still smiling, the motion of his right hand indicated he was carrying a gun. (That's right, he pulled one on us last time. He must have hidden it under his clothing.) (It's pointless to attack him. If only I could somehow reach Hotaka!) My thoughts immediately turned to Hotaka on the boat next to this one. (I promised I would call out if anything happened. If can just buy myself a little time.) Firmly resolved, I lifted my head and stared back at Willem. Yui: "It's been a while, hasn't it?" I lightly smiled as I greeted him, trying to act calm. Yui: "This is such a small boat. I'm surprised to see you doing business on it." I made sure to keep my distance from him as I talked. My hope was to keep him talking until Hotaka came looking for me. Willem: "I had one last little trade to make before returning home." Willem: "Imagine my surprise finding you here searching through the cargo." He said with a bold grin. The sound of his shoes echoed throughout the room as he stepped closer. I stiffened as he casually reached out and touched my hair. Yui: "I see you figured out what I'm doing here." Willem: "Hehe. You cannot hide anything from me, my pretty young lady." Willem then lifted up a lock of my hair and made a show of kissing it. I clenched my teeth and quietly stared back, fighting the urge to pull away. Yui: "Really? I'm that easy to figure out?" Willem: "Forgive me! There is no need to stare at me like that." I continued glaring intently, but Willem appeared unaffected. (This isn't working. I need some other way to keep him distracted.) I stood there struggling to come up with something to say. Willem: "Hmm. I must say it is quite a coincidence I should run into you." Willem: "I am just now preparing to return home. You should accompany me." Willem reached behind him and dropped a large lever. An instant later there was a loud sound, and the entire boat began to shift. Yui: "Huh!?" When I listened closely I could make out a faint creaking sound. A horrible thought suddenly crossed my mind. Willem: "Shall I confirm your suspicions?" Willem: "Or would you like to see for yourself?" At Willem's urging I stepped out onto the deck. Yui: "You're kidding!?" The boat was gliding through the water. The spot where it had been moored was growing smaller in the distance. (Sure enough, the motion I felt earlier was the boat leaving the dock.) (Don't tell me I'm going to be dragged out of the country without seeing Hotaka again?) I quickly glanced around me. Hotaka was nowhere in sight. (I promised him I would call for help.) Willem: "Do you realize your fate now?" Willem appeared beside my wearing a grin. I quickly clenched my teeth in frustration. Willem: "Now it is just the two of us." He appeared to be enjoying himself as he slowly closed the distance between us. Willem: "I used this boat as a smokescreen. It could never make the journey to my home country." Willem: "A much larger ship is waiting for us in a nearby harbor." He glanced in the direction we were headed, then slowly continued. Willem: "Miss Yui, I am serious. You would be my ideal bride." Willem: "This time I intend to take you home with me." When he turned to look back at me he was no longer smiling. (He really is serious!) A chill came over me. I could feel cold sweat begin dripping down my back. Yui: "I already have someone I love." Yui: "I'm not going to marry you!" Filled with determination, my voice rose as I replied. Willem just looked back and shrugged. Willem: "Hmph. I like a woman with a strong will. It adds to your beauty." He took a step toward me, then another. Matching his action, I moved backward in an effort to keep my distance. (Oh!) It didn't take long before the heel of my shoe bumped loudly against the edge of the deck. My breath caught and I looked up to see Willem looming over me. Willem: "Hehe. End of the road." He reached out both arms and grabbed firmly onto the railing on either side of me. I was trapped. Yui: "Get away from me!" I glared at him as I yelled out. Yui: "Or do people in your country have a habit of forcing women to marry against their will?" Willem: "Of course not." He responded quickly with the shake of his head. Willem: "This has nothing to do with my country. It has everything to do with getting what I want." Willem: "I am certain fate has played a part too. Would a kiss prove my sincerity?" Willem took hold of my chin and gently lifted my head up. (Hotaka!) My thoughts filled with visions of Hotaka as I tightly closed my eyes. Yui: "Get away from me! Hotaka, please help me!" I could feel Willem's presence and knew his lips were about to touch mine. Willem: "Hmph." Suddenly he stopped moving. Willem: "Impressive. Even I did not notice." Willem: "You are quite adept." Yui: "!" Yui: "Hotaka!" I opened my eyes to find Hotaka holding the point of a hairpin to Willem's neck. Hotaka: "You let yourself become distracted by the girl and left your back wide open. How careless of you." Hotaka: "Be thankful I didn't immediately take your head off when I had the chance." He spit out, grinning contemptuously. The look in his eyes however was deadly serious, hinting at violent fury. Hotaka: "If you lay so much as one more finger on my Yui, I'll feed you to the fish." Willem: "Hehehe." Willem slowly grinned. He appeared unconcerned by the hairpin and made no attempt to turn around. Willem: "If anyone is distracted it is you, fearing your girl is going to be taken away." He countered teasingly. The atmosphere between them instantly changed. Hotaka: "Ridiculous!" Hotaka: "Yui happens to be my girlfriend!" Hotaka responded furiously, his hairpin moving with lightning speed. Willem: "Whoa." Willem ducked, and the hairpin's tip grazed past him. Hotaka: "Bastard." A moment later Hotaka was standing protectively in front of me staring Willem down. The already tense situation was turning explosive. Hotaka: "We told you never to show your face in Edo again." Willem: "Now that you mention it, I remember you saying something about that." Willem responded innocently. Suddenly I realized he was holding a gun. Willem: "I have a habit of forgetting such useless details." Hotaka: "Stop screwing around!" Hotaka thrust his hairpin out toward Willem. Willem: "You say Yui is yours, and yet you continue to let her put herself in danger like this?" Hotaka: "Hey!" I saw Hotaka's hand waver as Willem's comment caught him by surprise. (Willem must be talking about our vigilante work.) I thought to myself as I quietly watched the two of them. Willem: "Is this how you treat the woman you love? By making her your accomplice in such work?" He laughed derisively. Willem: "Any woman of mine would be treated to a life of luxury, not peril." Willem: "I say that in all seriousness. Well, Yui, shall we go?" Still holding the gun in one hand, he held the other out toward me as I stood behind Hotaka. (Willem sounds quite serious, but...) I glanced at Hotaka. He was visibly shaking as he fought to retrain himself. (...there's no way I would leave Hotaka!) I stepped out from behind Hotaka and forcefully brushed Willem hand aside. Willem: "Oh." Yui: "I'm not interested in being sheltered away from the rest of the world." Yui: "I want to choose how I live life and who I live it with." Yui: "I'll accept the risks, and the responsibility for my actions..." Yui: "...and I'll do it by Hotaka's side!" I yelled back with all my might. The moment I finished I felt a reassuring presence wrap around me. Hotaka: "You heard her, Willem. Get lost!" Hotaka glared at Willem as he held me in his arms. Willem suddenly grew angry. An instant later he fired a shot at our feet. Hotaka: "!" It was only a warning shot, but we both jumped in surprise. Willem: "You are not leaving here alive. I will take Yui with me back to my country." Willem smiled once more as he pointed the barrel of the gun at Hotaka. Hotaka: "Is that so?" Hotaka fearlessly stared back at Willem as he shifted to keep me out of harm's way. Neither of them showed any intent to stand down. An instant later. Hotaka: "Yui isn't going anywhere!" Hotaka announced as he hurled the hairpin at Willem with all his might. Willem: "Wah!?" Caught by surprise, Willem immediately shifted to defend himself from the attack." Hotaka: "Let's go, Yui!" Hotaka grabbed a tight hold of me... ...and dove into the water with me in his arms. Hotaka and I were swimming aimlessly through the rolling waves. When I finally stopped to look around, the boat, and Willem, were no longer in sight. (The moment we jumped in I thought for sure he would try to come after us...) (...instead, he had been impressed by our actions and left it at that.) Now that I thought about it, he was probably in a hurry to get rid of his contraband. As far as Hotaka and I were concerned, Willem's behavior would have to remain a mystery for now. (At least we're safe.) The moment I let out a sigh of relief a new problem crossed my mind. (How long are we going to have to swim to reach land?) I never once imagined we would end up in the water. It seemed there was no end to our problems this evening. My soaked kimono clung to my body making it difficult to move my arms and legs. I turned to the right, then the left. There was no sign of land. Just as my heart began to sink I felt a strong arm wrap itself around me. Hotaka: "Relax and let me help you." Hotaka: "Save your energy...I'll get you safely to shore." Hotaka began swimming again as he held my body beside his. (I'm really grateful. He has to be feeling tired too.) My heart filled with admiration as he pulled me along through the waves. Yui: "Oh!" Just then I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye. Yui: "Hotaka, over there!" We stopped and stared closely. Whatever it was, its silhouette was growing larger. Hotaka: "*Pant* *pant* It's..." Yui: "It's a boat!" Before long the shape moving through the faint light became recognizable as a boat. Sion: "Yui...! Yui!" (It's Sion!) Sion was on board, leaning out over the bow. Sion: "Yui! Are you okay!?" The sound of his voice calling out my name filled me with relief. Hotaka: "Sion, how about a little concern for me?" Hotaka said with a pout as he floated next to me. The comment was so typical of him I burst out laughing. Hotaka: "Yui, I can't believe you're laughing at me at a time like this." Hotaka was fighting back a smile as he scolded me. Hotaka: "Our time alone was nice, but I supposed we better let Sion rescue us." Yui: "Hehe. I think so!" Sion: "Hang in there, Yui! I'm coming!" The two of us quietly smiled at each other through the darkness. Category:Read Category:Ninja Assassin Category:Ninja Assassin Event Story Category:Hotaka